1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waste heat reusing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, some computers or servers with high working frequencies operate at faster and faster speeds. Therefore, more heat is produced. Though air conditioners or other heat dissipating devices are ordinarily used to dissipate the heat generated by the computers or servers, they normally lack heat reusing mechanisms.